Prior computer based systems are known that track, control and report information related to the operation of a physical locality, such as a factory, are known in the art. What is needed is graphical user interface accessible to a plurality of users over a network which allows users to drill down and obtain detailed information about a work site quickly. What is further needed is a system that provides for the immediate notification to necessary personnel using various methods to respond to an issue at a work site and may also continue transmitting notifications to different individuals or groups of individuals on a predetermined basis until the issue is solved.